The Divine Will of Destiny
by Alison R.T
Summary: Darcy and Caroline convinced Bingley to not only leave Netherfield, but to give up his lease. This brought about a change of events and circumstances that effected the lives of everyone. Darcy thinks he will never get to see Elizabeth again, but destiny has something else in store.
1. Chapter 1

Fitzwilliam Darcy, Master to the estate of Pemberley in Derbyshire, England, worth ten thousand a year, considered himself to be a calm man, even in times of duress. For example, in the horrible land of Hertfordshire, when his dear friend Bingley became dangerously close to proposing to a country nobody with no fortune or title (Darcy was ashamed to say he was guilty of the same danger,) he convinced his friend to quit the estate. With the help of Caroline Bingley, the sister of Charles Bingley, together, they even convinced him to give up the lease on Netherfield. They feared that if they hadn't, Bingley would have been tempted to return and claim the heart of Miss Bennet.

Bennet. For such a calm and proper man, the name Bennet always sent a tingle down Darcy's spine. His love for Elizabeth had tormented him for months, but the moment the lease of Netherfield had been lifted, Darcy began to feel as if the spell were broken. He of course was wrong, as she haunted his dreams and filled his waking hours with thoughts of her especially fine eyes. In reality though, the only eyes he saw were cold and calculating, hawk-like. Caroline Bingley now seemed convinced that after their teamwork, Darcy would fall in love with her. To escape Caroline, Darcy made as many excuses as possible, and retired to Rosings Park for the winter.

Rosings Park, home of Lady Catherine De bourgh, was little better than London. There, his aunt tried with all her might to get Darcy to propose to Anne. He could not bring himself to do it, to stall, he told himself that he would wait for a sign to get married. That sign came from his sister Georgiana a mere week later when she sent him a letter, expressing her wish for a female presence in the house other than her hired companion. When he read that line, his mind flashed to a memory of Elizabeth, laughing gaily. Alas, he could not marry her, because she would ruin his sister's prospects for a making a good match. He had to think prudently.

As depressing as the prospect sounded, Darcy proposed to Anne three and a half weeks into January. The wedding was scheduled to fall on the very week that Elizabeth was supposed to arrive to visit her dear friend, Charlotte Collins. Lady Catherine would have none of that, and insisted that Mrs. Collins not have her sister or her friend for a visit while her daughter was to be married (it's fortunate that Elizabeth had not shown up, otherwise Fitzwilliam would have been tempted to run off with her to Gretna Green.) Darcy remained calm, and his sister Georgiana attempted enthusiasm, but she was not truly happy. While she did like her cousin Anne, she could not see herself spending her time with the meek, fragile girl. She had wanted her brother to marry for love.

They married on a dreary English day. Rain fell in sheets, and Darcy felt his very soul freeze as he placed the ring on Anne's finger, making her the new Mrs. Darcy. He preferred to forget the wedding night, as it was an awkward, passionless experience, in which Anne cried and apologized profusely for not understanding the mechanics of the marriage bed. Obviously Lady Catherine forgot the importance of _that _certain talk with her child. After their marriage, they went to Pemberley.

Two months after his own wedding, he found himself reading a newspaper from England, a wedding announcement caught his eye. For Elizabeth Bennet. The man was a landowner, worth four thousand a year, Elizabeth Bennet was now Elizabeth Bantry. His stomach turned over, and he felt sick immediately. Anne asked him what ever was the matter, he did not hear her, for a moment, he heard nothing, saw nothing, felt nothing. His soul had _not _in fact frozen on his wedding day, it had frozen upon the moment he read her new name. Elizabeth Bantry- never Elizabeth Darcy. Never the mother of his children.

Barely a week later, he learned that his cousin, Jonathan Fitzwilliam, the eldest son of the Earl of Matlock, had been killed in a drunken duel. While it was indeed sad, he could not help but feel hope that now his closest cousin Richard could marry whomever he wanted, without money being an option.

Being married to Anne was like he was not married at all. The only difference was that once a month, they met for marital relations, hoping she would swiftly produce an heir so their awkward encounters could finally stop. At least Elizabeth lived in Hampshire, far enough away from Derbyshire that he never had to run into her in society. That was his saving grace- never seeing Elizabeth happy with someone else. He was confident that he would never have to see any of the Bennets again. Darcy guessed he would never even have to hear their names again. He was wrong, of course, as he often was in the many months since he left Hertfordshire.

Just a little after the first anniversary of his cousin Jonathan's death, a knock came unexpectedly in the middle of the day. Richard Fitzwilliam was announced to Anne, Darcy, and Georgiana, all of whom were in the drawing room. Seeing as he hadn't been expected, everyone was pleasantly surprised by his appearance. "Darce!" the amiable young man called out, dressed in much finer clothing than when he was only a Colonel in the military. "You are to wish me the happiest of men!"

Darcy had been expecting something along that line. After the death of Jonathan, Richard had disappeared from polite society for several months in depression, before leaving for London to stay in the Matlock Townhouse. A random letter here and there, but since April, the letters had came in a flood, all of them happy and upbeat. Darcy could only assume that Richard had fallen in love. The only question was the identity of the lady and when he would announce his engagement. It seemed that now was the time.

"And who is the young lady Richard?" squealed Georgiana, practically glowing from happiness. Sitting himself down, Richard replied in a humoured voice, "Let me begin from the beginning." Georgiana grinned, nodding happily, her curls bouncing and her eyes shining. Anne looked bored and sickly, as per usual.

"You see, I was in London, perusing a small bookshop in Cheapside of all places. It was the only place to go without women or match making mammas attempting to get my attention solely because I was now next in line to the Matlock fortune." He paused, his face looking sullen, and his eyes flashing with disgust towards the money leeches in the ton of London. "I was still dressed in half mourning, and a woman caught my eye. She too was in half mourning colors, and she had the most beautiful blue eyes, in her hands was the precise novel I was looking for to purchase for my mother." Darcy felt his insides clench, the mention of blue eyes bringing Jane Bennet's face to his mind. If Richard Fitzwilliam was marrying a Bennet, Darcy was sure it was because he was being punished for something he did as a child.

"I approached her and struck up a conversation. She was staying in Cheapside, but for once in my life, I did not allow connections or lack of money to deter me." He gave a pointed look to Darcy, which was not lost on either Georgiana or Anne, who now looked interested. He hadn't known that Richard had even an inkling of his attraction to Elizabeth. "We met a few more times, she called it chance, I called it planning. Often she was walking in the park or in the shops of Cheapside. She was charmed by my dashing good looks and stories of war," Georgiana giggled, and Darcy rolled his eyes. "I began calling on her, and she extended her stay in London, so we could get to know one another better."

"I do believe that I fell in love with her when I witnessed her tender love towards her younger cousins. When I realised I had begun to imagine her holding my own children, I rushed to her home and asked her father for her hand in marriage. He said yes, and I proposed only four days ago. We are to be wed in June, and I would love it if you would stand up with me Darce." Fitzwilliam Darcy smiled a beaming smile to his best friend and cousin.

"I would be honored, Richard-" halfway through what he believed would be a tidy speech, he was interrupted by Georgiana who was still almost bursting with excitement.

"But what is the lady's name!?" she practically begged. Darcy paused, he had almost forgotten that he had yet to learn Richard's future wife's name.

Richard's eyes met Darcy's, and he answered quietly, "Bennet." In that moment, Darcy knew that Richard had detected his love of Elizabeth. He had spoken of her too much. At the look of confusion of Georgiana's face, Richard amended, "Katherine Bennet." It took all of Darcy's composure and strength to not pass out into the fireplace. Georgiana attempted to smile, but she knew nothing of the lady, so she had nothing to say on the subject.

The rest of the night passed quietly, with Darcy shaking at the prospect of seeing Elizabeth at his cousin's wedding. Finally, after the women had retired to bed, Darcy got alone time to discuss _Katherine_ with Richard. Once the door to his study had closed, Darcy rounded on Richard, a glass of brandy in hand. "You're marrying Kitty Bennet?" he asked incredulously, taking a gulp of his drink. "KITTY BENNET?"

Richard looked confused. "I have not one whit of an idea as to why you are calling my dear Katherine, Kitty… as I have never heard anyone call her that in my time of knowing her."

"That was what she was called- nevermind. What in the world happened to the Bennet family? Why were they in mourning?" Darcy questioned, now all of his confusion coming out. What had caused Elizabeth pain? Why hadn't he known about their pain?

"The youngest sister, Lydia, ran off with… Wickham," Richard spit the name out like a curse, "they were unable to be found, and two months later, she was found dead in a brothel." Darcy's stomach turned over. If he had warned people, if he had warned Elizabeth, her youngest sibling would not have died. "Katherine was deeply affected. She told me that she was quite silly before her sister died, and she hadn't been the same ever since. I am confident that I would have loved her either way." Darcy highly doubted that, but he held his tongue.

"Are you sure Richard? Her family has no connections, and she has no dowry…" he began, but once more, he was cut off mid speech

by someone.

"Her family has connections enough, her eldest sister Jane has married Colonel Walter Fletcher, whom I know very well, and the second born, Elizabeth" he paused and gave Darcy a pointed look, "has been married to an upcoming landowner Duncan Bantry. Mary, whom Katherine is closest to, is the one who is marrying lowest, engaged to a clerk named Henry Wilson. Not to mention I have no care of fortune, and my parents have no care of her connections, of course they were skeptical and angry at first… but they decided allowing me to marry the woman who brought me from my state of constant melancholy was the best choice. They enjoy her company."

Sighing, Darcy tried a different route, "But she has country manners, no talents, and country fashion-" the Master of Pemberley was beginning to tire of being interrupted by everyone that evening.

"Country manners? You act as if they do not know how to eat with silver! And as for talents, I daresay she is better at sketching and watercolour than even our dear Georgiana, although she can't hold a candle to Georgiana's playing. You also seem to forget that she has fashionable siblings and the help of her very modern and fashionable aunt. You cannot convince me to break off my engagement, as it would be completely ungentlemanly, and I am very much in love!"

Fitzwilliam Darcy lost the battle. That June, he stood by his cousin and watched Katherine Bennet walk down the aisle. He had to admit she was handsomer than he recalled, as he had been so captivated by Elizabeth's beauty. Her eyes were the enchanting icy blue of Jane's, her hair the dark brown of Elizabeth's, her stature was similar to Elizabeth's, and her smile was dimpled like her late sibling Lydia. Together it made for a pretty young lady, but Jane was still the family beauty, and Elizabeth was still the only woman Darcy thought was truly perfect.

Most of the wedding, he spent his time avoiding the eyes of Elizabeth, whom was glowing with the early months of pregnancy. Her husband, he was begrudging to admit, was handsome, with light brown hair and joyous green eyes. Jane looked radiant, and her husband had the handsome charisma that had radiated off Wickham, but he was sincere. Even Mary, whom was called plain and even ugly by cruel people (like Caroline Bingley) had an aura of happiness and undetected beauty.

Even if it was a happy event, there were underlying tones of sadness, when something particularly humorous happened Katherine seemed to look to her right, the twinkle in her eyes dying as she realised Lydia wasn't there. Richard stayed by her side the whole time. Lord and Lady Matlock wisely avoided Mrs. Bennet, Darcy followed in suit.

Finally, Darcy found himself back in Pemberley. Two years had passed since he admitted to himself that he was in love with Elizabeth, and he still loved her now. Seeing her at the wedding, watching her laugh, and seeing her hand rest on her stomach made him wish he had married her. He wished he had not been so prideful. Finally it seemed, after far too many uncomfortable nights together, Anne was with child.

He would have a family again. Even if he did not love Anne, he would love his child more than anything in the world. He would try to be closer with Anne when the child came. He would try, for the child.

Anne died in childbirth.

It was a girl, loud and pink, she squealed for her dead mother's breast. Darcy named her Bethanne Madalene Darcy , to honor her mother, his aunt Fitzwilliam, and the woman Darcy loved. It was insensitive and improper to say the least, but nobody knew of his love for Elizabeth. He was sure Richard knew of it, but he knew that he wouldn't say anything about it. Georgiana was especially affected, and the death of her daughter took a great toll on Lady Catherine's health. (Darcy secretly thought that it wasn't the death, but the fact that like with Lady Catherine, an heir wasn't provided.)

Darcy went into mourning. He did not want to remarry, as he loved this child more than anything, and he did not wish a woman from the ton to be her stepmother. Shortly after he went into mourning, the Fitzwilliams visited to see the baby, and to see how Darcy and Georgiana were doing. When they visited, they brought more bad news.

It seemed the whole line of family could not catch a break. Duncan Bantry had died of pneumonia, leaving Elizabeth and their six month old son Oliver in his wake. Katherine suggested that Elizabeth join them at Pemberley, because she hated the idea of Elizabeth being alone in her time of need. It wouldn't be completely proper, yet Darcy wasn't frightened of what society would say.

Because _his_ Elizabeth was coming to Pemberley.

_A/N: Okay that was a giant chapter full of a LOT of stuff. I wanted to fit it all in so everything is understood when I start out the story. Darcy and Caroline had not only managed to convince Bingley to go to London for the holidays, but they convinced him to give up the lease of Netherfield. This changed a lot of things. Due to their perceived 'teamwork' Caroline believed that she had a shot with Darcy even more so. To escape her clutches, Darcy left for Rosings instead of Pemberley (he knew his sister would be able to tell something was wrong.) He decided to marry Anne. Since their marriage took over the time Elizabeth was to visit Rosings, she went to London instead, where she met Duncan Bantry. They married right before Lydia left for Brighton, and one of Duncan's friends, Colonel Walter Fletcher, fell in love with Jane. _

_**When Lydia was found dead, Jane's wedding was put off until the required six months of mourning was completed. After her wedding, both Kitty (whom took the name Katherine, as Kitty reminded her too much of Lydia) and Mary went to stay with the Gardiners. They met both of their significant others in London.**___


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Elizabeth's Arrival

Many plans were made for the arrival of Elizabeth Bantry and her son Oliver. Katherine seemed adamant that Elizabeth be escorted by Colonel Fletcher and his wife. "When my dear Lydia died, being alone was the last thing I wanted," Katherine had said, shaking her head and sipping her tea. She put a comforting hand over Georgiana's and added, "I believe that you could also use the company, am I right Miss Georgiana?" Georgiana blushed, looking at her feet before replying with a quiet 'yes' and a small smile. Darcy relented, and that evening, Richard apologized profusely for his wife being so pushy.

"But that's something I love about her," he said with a sigh. Darcy groaned and shook his head. He did not want to hear about the fanciful love shared between Kitty and Fitz. "I knew Mrs. Fletcher when she was only a Miss Bennet; she was very amiable, and you are friends with her husband. I may be able to become acquainted with this Fletcher fellow, that will make it easier on us all," vaguely, he wondered if Bingley, who only lived some thirty miles away, would happen to visit to give condolences while Jane was there. He also wondered if what Bingley said was true, that he was no longer in love with Jane Fletcher nee Bennet.

Bingley, now at the age of almost six and twenty, had married only eight months prior. She was short and voluptuous, with a dowry of twenty five thousand. Her hair had been dark and her eyes gray, freckles dotted her face, an easy smile on her lips. Cecily Bird was her name, her family having accrued all their money from trade (Caroline was mortified; she always forgot her father made their fortune the same way) and she was a happy little thing of only twenty years of age. Cecily was accomplished in singing, and could speak five languages. When Bingley met her, he immediately knew he had made his match.

She was a bit of a spitfire, and since settling at Bingley's new estate, had saved him from being cheated by several 'reputable' businessmen and servants. Darcy could not say he disliked her, because he actually admired her spirit very much. He was sure that she would get along with Elizabeth. If Elizabeth didn't hate her for marrying the man that Miss Jane had almost been intended for. Everything seemed so complicated, now that Elizabeth was coming to Pemberley. It was only the kind thing, and since Richard started looking for a small estate nearby to live in until he inherited the Matlock estate (which could be reached within an hour or two of good road) he would need to get used to seeing Elizabeth.

So with the plans set, and the guest rooms aired out, Darcy prepared for the party of four to arrive. A fortnight passed when the carriages finally arrived before dinner. The one carrying the occupants was draped in black for mourning. First to step out of the carriage was Colonel Fletcher, he had a grim look to his face that did little to mar his handsome countenance. He was wearing black breeches, black boots, and a black travelling coat. Darcy had almost forgotten that he and Bantry had been close friends. He reached into the carriage and Jane stepped out first. She looked almost like an angel of death. Wearing all black, but her halo of blonde hair glowing in the light of sunset.

Finally, Elizabeth exited the carriage. To Darcy's surprise, she was holding her son. The nanny was in the other carriage, so Darcy assumed that was where Oliver would be. Anyone else seeing Elizabeth would say she looked awful, with dark rings under her eyes, her hair was frazzled, her face pale, and a sad look in her eyes. Darcy only saw the dark brown of her eyes, the cupid's bow on her lips, and the way she held her child close to her, like how a mother should.

Darcy greeted them silently, it was almost funny, how all of them were wearing black with matching expressions on their matching pale faces. Elizabeth's eyes met his for barely a second, but it was obvious that her dislike of him had faded since the Wickham and Lydia scandal. Katherine wrapped her arms around Elizabeth, holding her in a sisterly embrace. When she did, Elizabeth's face crumpled in sorrow for a moment before returning to a composed normality.

Dinner was a silent affair, Elizabeth choosing to take a nap to recover from the long journey. Richard seemed to be attempting to read his eyes and see what Darcy still thought of Elizabeth. After dinner, the sexes separated, Darcy, Fletcher, and Fitzwilliam all going to his study for brandy. "I am very sorry for the loss of your wife Mr. Darcy," Fletcher began, his brown eyes compassionate. Darcy accepted the condolences, only to reply with his own. "And I am very sorry for the loss of your friend Mr. Bantry." Fletcher looked pained, and even Richard looked pained, obviously thinking about a childhood growing up with Anne.

All was quiet for a moment before Fletcher began to speak. "We were all surprised- I think, when Duncan's pneumonia got worse instead of better. I knew him since I was a boy, and," he took in a deep breath, "and he was never sick a day in his life. Always bonny and healthy, full of the same life that his wife was always radiating. He was my closest friend and I am very sorry he is gone, but as the Godfather of little Oliver, I will do my best to make sure he is not forgotten." Richard clapped his friend on the back before raising his glass.

"Here here."

The men drank, and it was time for the group to rejoin with the women. They walked in just as Jane put her hands over her stomach. Fletcher already knew, obviously, by the way his face showed no surprise. Both Katherine and Georgiana smiled and congratulated Jane, the former giving her a hug, the latter simply squeezing her hand. Both Richard and Darcy congratulated the happy couple, glad that something could be good in such times of sorrow. They did not bother to play cards or dance, as all of them were in mourning, even in the company of family, it was not proper.

Halfway through the night, a miracle of sorts happened. Elizabeth ghosted into the room, looking slightly better than earlier. Both Jane and Katherine rose to embrace her and help her sit down on the couch. For a moment Elizabeth looked annoyed that they were treating her so differently. She said nothing on the subject though. Elizabeth simply read, on the occasion inputting her opinion into the conversations. Mostly, she was quiet, contemplative.

As it got later, Jane pleaded an excuse and went to bed. Fletcher followed her, as to take care of his wife. Katherine coughed a bit before yawning, excusing herself to her chambers also, Richard followed in suit. Only Georgiana, Elizabeth, and Darcy were left in the drawing room, all of them looking and feeling awkward. Elizabeth closed her book with a snap, looking up to meet the eyes of Darcy once more, after several beats of silence, she finally spoke.

"Mr. Darcy, I am sorry for the loss of Mrs. Darcy, it must be difficult, as you have a newborn in the house." Darcy nodded, replying stiffly, "Thank you, but my daughter is not a difficulty, she has eased the pain of our loss. A salve to our burns. Bethanne is exactly what we need to survive such a travesty. I assume it is the same with your son Oliver. Allow me to express my own condolences at the loss of your husband Mr. Bantry." For a moment, Elizabeth looked ready to storm out of the room. She did not. Instead, she straightened her posture, and looked ready to go into battle.

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy," his name was oozing with sarcasm, it was obvious that somehow he insensed her. "My son has been a 'salve' to the burn of losing my husband. But that does not make it easier whatsoever that my husband has passed away. In fact, I believe it sometimes makes the wound hurt more, because Oliver is the spitting image of his father. Curls, eyes, and all." Darcy felt foolish now, acting as if a child would heal Elizabeth's broken heart. He had never loved Anne, but it was painfully obvious that Elizabeth had loved Duncan Bantry.

"I am sorry to presume, Mrs. Bantry…" he started, trying to keep her placated. She shook her head, her lips pursing and unpursing as she did. "There is nothing to be sorry about Mr. Darcy. You have kindly allowed my sisters and I to stay in your home, and on such short notice… and with the loss of your wife. I am simply out of sorts and almost mad with grief. It is improper for me to be so open with you, but I feel that you must understand that if I treat you less than you deserve, that I do not truly mean it." She stood, readying to leave for bed, and Darcy bowed.

"Goodnight Mr. Darcy, Miss Darcy," Elizabeth said, giving them both weak smiles. She exited the room. When the door closed, Georgiana rounded on her brother, an accusing finger pointing. "You love Mrs. Bantry!" she exclaimed, her eyes narrowing. Darcy froze, his face stuck in a position of surprise.

"No- what? No of course not! My wife is not yet cold in her grave and Mrs. Bantry's husband has barely been buried!" he stuttered and he could feel his face turning red. Had it been Katherine or the Fletcher fellow accusing him of this, he would have stayed impassive. But it was impossible to hide anything from Georgie. She knew, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to change her mind.

"You stared at her from the moment she arrived William, ever time she spoke, you avoided her gaze, and when she wasn't at dinner, you were taciturn and moody… wait a moment… Is she the reason you and Mr. Bingley left Hertfordshire so suddenly? I recall Katherine saying she grew up in Hertfordshire, and that she knew you somewhat." This was very unlike the Georgiana he knew. Obviously her friendship with Cecily Bingley gave her a little more confidence.

Darcy stood, shaking his head. "I will not discuss Mrs. Bantry, whom is newly widowed in such a manner. Georgie, I love you and Bethanne, but no other woman. I promise. Now we both should be off to bed, goodnight dear sister."

Darcy strode from the room, intent on going to the nursery. His only thought was seeing Bethanne and holding his child tight. When he was within a few feet of the closed door of the nursery, he heard a small cry. He was sure that the nanny would be asleep by now, and wouldn't wake for another few moments, so he decided to handle his daughter. The door was slowly opened by the master of the house, and he froze with surprise upon what he was seeing.

Elizabeth sat in the mahogany rocking chair, in her left arm was her own son Oliver, sleeping tightly with his thumb in his mouth. In her right, she was slowly comforting Bethanne. He had forgotten that Oliver was staying in the nursery too. She must have been visiting Oliver when his child had started to cry. The light from the hallway that had entered the nursery alerted Elizabeth of his presence. She looked up, startled by his large frame in the doorway.

"Mr. Darcy, I did not see you there," she whispered, as to not wake the children. He gave her a soft smile, stepping into the room. "I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries, I just could not bare to see a child cry," Elizabeth apologized, looking slightly worried now. He shook his head, a soft chuckle on his lips, "You kept my child from suffering, so I thank you for holding her, I had no idea anyone would be in the nursery at this hour."

A quirk of her lips revealed a sad smile. "I often visit Oliver in the night, because it's when he's the calmest, and his face looks the most like my dear Duncan's. I must admit, Bethanne for such a young age looks very much like you." Darcy now let out an actual laugh before replying, "Which is very unfortunate that she is not as delicate as her mother was. I dearly hope she does not have the Darcy nose."

Elizabeth smiled an actual smile at their banter. "Georgiana has the 'Darcy' nose and she looks quite refined with it, if I may say so." Darcy could feel his heart in his chest. This discussion with Elizabeth was actually happening, she was actually in his home, in his nursery, holding his child. "I am sure Georgiana will be pleased to hear that people think her nose is refined. Could you possibly hand Bethanne to me?"

His child was carefully handed to him, and the little girl nestled into his arms. It was true, she had the thick black Darcy hair, and the blue Darcy eyes. She was beautiful, the most beautiful baby he had seen since Georgiana. Elizabeth yawned, her eyelids fluttering with tiredness, despite her nap from earlier. "I think I will officially go off to bed. Goodnight Mr. Darcy, Miss Bethanne, my dear Oliver." She kissed the top of her child's head, before placing him back into his temporary crib. Elizabeth left the room, Darcy had never noticed she had been wearing a dressing gown over her night clothing until she was gone.

How improper it would have been if they had been caught together. He buried his face into Bethanne's curls, inhaling her sweet scent. "Goodnight Beth." The sleeping infant was put into her bassinet, and Darcy went to his own bedroom.

He fell asleep imagining that Elizabeth was actually the mother of Bethanne, and his dreams followed the same route.

When he entered the breakfast room, everyone else was already awake and eating. Usually he was an early riser, but that morning he took his time getting read. Just as he sat down, a footman with a silver tray entered the room. On the tray was a note from Charles Bingley.

By lunchtime, the Bingley family would be there.

Including Caroline. Great.

_A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed and thank you to everyone who followed or favorited! Personally I believe that Jane and Bingley were NOT the perfect couple. They bothered me, personally. Both of them were too laid back, too complacent with EVERYTHING. Bingley needed a strong wife, otherwise, Caroline would walk all over the poor woman for the rest of her spinsterhood eternity. Jane did not fit that bill, personally, out of all the sisters, only Jane struck me as the military-wife. Calm, kind, and reassuring. I might have Wickham show up but I'm not sure if I could deal with writing that smarmy jerk._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Bingleys Come to Call

When Darcy told the table of the upcoming visit from the Bingleys, there were mixed reactions all around. Georgie looked excited, Jane looked uncertain, her husband apprehensive, Katherine's face bordered on intrigued and annoyed, Richard looked jolly as always, and Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. Obviously this would be an interesting day. With two hours before the Bingley family arrived, Darcy decided to call for a walk. After all, it was a warm summer day, and mourning did not call for a cease of all movement. Elizabeth had a ghost of a smile on her lips when he suggested walking, she looked better than she had when he saw her in the night.

The gothic-dressed party all went outside, the men carrying parasols for their wives. Georgiana walked ahead, holding her own parasol, describing the gardens and their history to the Fletcher couple who were both politely listening. That left Katherine and Richard together, and Elizabeth walking with Darcy. "The grounds here are lovely Mr. Darcy," she complimented softly, her eyes sweeping the landscape with appreciation. "Thank you, Mrs. Bantry," he replied, inclining his head towards her.

That pained expression that he hated to see flashed over her face for a moment before she returned to normal. "I'm surprised that a lovely girl such as Georgiana hasn't been proposed to at least five times since coming out to society," Elizabeth commented with a slight sparkle coming to her eyes. Darcy let out a low chuckle, and he noticed they had already fallen quite a bit behind the rest of the party. "She has been proposed to twice already. The first gentleman barely knew her for a week… he assumed that he would be able to whisk away such a young and innocent debutante without a trouble-" a quiet tinkling laugh broke his words.

"He seemed to forget you were her brother then," Elizabeth said a bit impishly. "I'm sorry for interrupting, pray continue."

"Well, let's just say that the second gentleman left the house in tears after the berating that Georgie gave him for being so 'presumptuous.' Now Mrs. Bantry, I'll require you to keep quiet about these stories because," he dropped his voice to a conspiratorial voice, "the ton can't know that all of the Darcy's are so 'heartless.'" Talking to Elizabeth made him feel as if he were ten years younger, perhaps even so young as his loving mother hadn't died. He hadn't jested like that with anyone outside of his family. Not even Bingley.

"As for any other gentlemen," he became serious again, "all of the tragedy that has struck our family has rendered it almost impossible to be out in society during the social season." Elizabeth's face sobered, and they rounded a corner, unsure which way the rest of the group had gone. Their footsteps must have alerted Katherine and Richard, as they both sprang from a nearby copse of bushes, fixing their hair and clothing and spluttering, their faces red for reasons other than the heat of the sun. How did they remain in the honeymoon stage for so long?

"Hello Darce, Miss Elizabeth," greeted Richard. It grated on Darcy that everyone in the whole household could call Elizabeth by her Christian name other than him. All the men were related to her and all the women were her sisters and her friend. "Hello Katherine, Richard," replied Elizabeth, a titch of amusement in her voice. Darcy thanked the heavens that her recent tragedy hadn't affected her good humor, which he loved ever so much about her. "I believe that we've been separated from Georgiana and the Fletchers," said Richard, a grin on his face. "Let us catch up, come on now you two."

The two couples spent far too much time trying to catch up with Georgiana, Jane, and Fletcher. When they finally found them, they were sitting by the house, sipping cold beverages and eating small cakes. "You abandoned us, I'm cut to the core!" said Richard, sitting down on the other side of Fletcher. Katherine sat on the other side of him, a merry smile on her face. That once again left Darcy and Elizabeth to be by one another.

After they rested, the group went inside as to stay in the shade. "If the Bingleys weren't coming, I would adore having a picnic for lunch," sighed Katherine wistfully, looking back out the window. Richard stood behind her chair, and directed his gaze at Darcy, who got the message. "If the weather allows, tomorrow we can have a picnic." Katherine turned to him, smiling gratefully and thanking him graciously. Georgiana struck up conversation with Katherine; Jane, Fletcher, and Elizabeth started talking quietly in the corner, before Elizabeth stood.

"I'm going to go fetch Oliver from his nanny, I've gone far too long without seeing his sweet face," she exited the room, and Darcy almost followed, trying to excuse himself to find Bethanne. Richard stopped him, "Darcy, old fellow, join me over here!" he called. He had no choice, Darcy went to sit by his cousin, whom looked highly amused.

"Yes Richard? What was so urgent I couldn't go see my daughter?" his voice had an impatient edge to it, and it only served to further Richard's amusement even more. "So, I see that you are still in love with Miss Elizabeth. I never took you as a man to carry a torch, but I guess we all make mistakes in judgement." Darcy couldn't say anything, disbelieving that his cousin could remember such an embarrassing detail. He was about to retort, but at that moment, the Bingley clan was announced.

In a cloud of eye watering orange, the first to step in the room was Caroline Bingley. Four and twenty years of age, and with no marriage prospects in the foreseeable future, it was obvious that she was a spinster in the making. Following closely behind her was Bingley, who had a rarely seen serious expression resting on his face. On his right arm was his wife. Cecily was wearing a sky blue dress with cream colored vertical stripes, her face was solemn with a somewhat annoyed expression directed towards Caroline.

Everyone in the room stood, bows and curtsies went all around. Caroline bee-lined for Mr. Darcy, most likely the death of Anne had renewed her wish to be the next Mrs. Darcy. It disgusted Darcy to see her simper over him when his wife's grave hadn't even begun to grow grass. Then again, his constant thinking of Elizabeth wasn't exactly good either. "Mr. Darcy," she purred, in what she probably thought was a seductive tone, it wasn't. "I am so very sorry for the loss of your wife, everyone is very saddened by it, am I right Ceccy?"

Mrs. Bingley looked up, schooling her features in the process. She approached Mr. Darcy and clasped his hands between hers, "Mr. Darcy, I would like to offer the condolences of the whole Bingley family. It was very shocking to hear that she died so suddenly, and Charles and I are very flattered to have been asked to be Bethanne's Godparents. We would be honored. If you ever need anything, just ask, and it shall be done." Mr. Darcy smiled a sincere smile towards Cecily, and in the background, he heard the snort of Caroline who was most likely rolling her eyes. Bingley though, simply pulled Darcy into a stiff hug. "Darcy my good man, I am so very sorry."

Nodding curtly, Darcy turned to face the rest of the room. "Charles, Mrs. Bingley, and Miss Caroline, allow me to introduce you to my guests, whom have been invaluable and helpful in this time of need." He gestured to Jane and Fletcher, "As you may recognize Charles, Miss Caroline, this is Jane Bennet, now Jane Fletcher, and this is her husband Colonel Walter Fletcher of her Majesty's Army." He watched Bingley's face, which remained impassive, Caroline though, looked disgusted at seeing the Bennet girls again. "And her sister, Katherine Bennet, who has married my cousin, Richard Fitzwilliam."

Cecily remained politely intrigued as she inspected the woman who had once held her husband's heart, but Caroline looked confused before blurting in a most tactless manner, "OH! You mean Kitty Bennet!" Katherine froze, the corners of her eyes tightening and her lips forming a frown. "Whatever happened to your charming elder sister, Miss Eliz-" Caroline was cut off as the door opened, Elizabeth coming back into the room with Oliver in her arms, bubbly and laughing. Her eyes widened, she curtsied and gave them all a harried smile. "Miss Eliza!" exclaimed Caroline, her voice so sugary you could sprinkle it onto a tart.

Upon her eyes meeting Caroline's form, her face hardened, "Hello, Miss Bingley, actually I'm now Mrs. Bantry." Caroline nodded disinterestedly. "And where is your husband Miss Eliza? I daresay he wouldn't allow his wife and child to go traipsing about the country without him!" The air in the once humid room seemed to drop to freezing.

"My husband passed a little over a month ago," was Elizabeth's frosty answer, her eyes hard as steel. Katherine coughed uncomfortably, Richard even looked awkward. Only little Oliver was still laughing, giggling and reaching for his mother's hair ringlets. "I'm so very sorry Mrs. Bantry," recovered Charles, who looked truly sorry for her loss.

The awkwardness passed, and the party settled down into their seats, all politely chatting for several minutes. Caroline sat by Darcy immediately, getting as close as propriety would allow "So, Mr. Darcy, how old is little Bethanne now?" she asked, leaning closer to him. He frowned, replying with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, "Just as Anne has passed almost seven weeks ago, Bethanne is almost seven weeks old." Caroline nodded absent-mindedly, now turning to Elizabeth.

"So, Miss Eliza, do you plan on returning to your husband's estate before the year is out, or are we going to be enjoying your company in Derbyshire for much longer?" Elizabeth frowned at Caroline's choice of words, but masked it with a small cough as she shifted Oliver on her lap before answering, "Yes, I do believe we will return to Hampshire by Michaelmas, so we can be with Oliver's aunts, I may return to Hertfordshire for a short time before that so that my parents may see Oliver once more."

"Does your son look much like the Bantry side of the family? Or does he favor the Bennets?" asked Cecily kindly, smiling at Oliver. Now with a small smile on her face, Elizabeth replied with, "He favors the Bantry side in looks, the Bennet side in temperament. I believe he looks very much like his father, which is quite the blessing."

Seeing as Caroline was not involved in the conversation going on between her brother and Darcy, nor the conversation between Richard, Katherine, Jane, and Fletcher, she decided to insert herself back into the conversation between Cecily and Elizabeth. "Miss Eliza, is your son the heir to your husband's estate?" questioned Caroline sliding herself away from Mr. Darcy ever so slightly. Tilting her head to the side, Elizabeth replied with, "Yes, my son is indeed the heir, but why you needed to know that…" she trailed off to nothing, no impertinent retort, just confusion and annoyance towards Caroline.

Cecily stood, "I do believe I'll take a turn about the room. Caroline, would you join me?" Peeved, Caroline stood and took her sister in law's arm. The two skirted the edges of the room, Cecily whispering harshly, her eyes fierce. Caroline's retorts were barely hidden as she would reply just as angrily.

Bingley was talking to Darcy about estate matters, keeping the conversation on stable grounds, but the sight of his wife and sister fighting caused him to heave a sigh. Darcy looked to him, "What's wrong Bingley? You look downcast today." Bingley ran his hands through his hair. "My home is a battleground. Caroline believes she can walk into any room without knocking which caused for a fair amount of embarrassment this morning-" he blushed a bright pink, "and Cecily is quite sick of it. The two are always fighting. Caroline wants to spend more money, Cecily wants to economize, Caroline wants to be in town, Cecily likes the country, Caroline wants to host grand balls, Cecily likes intimate dinner parties… they clash on every single subject that is brought up"

"My problems are nothing to yours Darcy, but I think I'm going to go mad if all I hear is constant fighting. Cecily is speaking of releasing Caroline's dowry to her so that she can live on her own in town. She wants nothing more of Caroline in the house. I'm ashamed to say that I almost agree. I want nothing more than to make Cecily happy. We've already discussed intimate matters such as children, and we want at least four…. and neither of us want Caroline to be living with us when that time comes."

Darcy had to suppress a laugh at the idea of Caroline's reaction. She would be furious. Even from thirty miles away, everyone at Pemberley would be able to hear her screams. That much Darcy was sure of. "I must admit Charles, Cecily has changed you for the better…" he lowered his voice, "and what of Mrs. Fletcher? Does it hurt you to see her again?" For a moment, Bingley was quiet.

"When I first saw her, I felt quite sad at missing the opportunity to marry her, but we would never have been happy together, would we? She seems happy with Colonel Fletcher, and I am happier than I thought I could ever be with Cecily. It has worked out for the best I believe, and I am not inclined to waste away in the 'what might have beens.' I prefer to live for the now, but right now, the women in my life are fighting." Darcy laughed, nodding at his friend, thankful he had the good sense to grow up. Caroline broke away from Cecily and sat down without even so much as asking, between Katherine and Jane.

"So Miss Kitty, I see you never gave up your penchant for military men, hmmm?" she was so rude in that moment, both Richard and Fletcher feared that Katherine would attack Caroline right in the drawing room! Katherine gritted her teeth and gave Richard a smile before replying in a terse tone, "I had been going through a very difficult time when I met my dear Richard, I had not one inkling of his retired military status, nor his fortune. It wasn't until we got to know one another better during a walk in the park together, that he told me more about himself."

Taking this further than needed, Caroline pretended to be shocked as she said, "How improper of you! Meeting him in the park without an attendant!" her tone was jesting, but Katherine looked even more sour with each word spoken by Caroline. Sharply, she shot back, "Yes, but at least I _met_ a man. We were oft in public, and so we weren't ever alone until _after_ our engagement." Offended by Katherine's choice of words, Caroline screwed her nose . Just as she was about to retort, she was cut off by Cecily saying "Caroline," in a warning tone.

Caroline turned to stare at Cecily, her eyes narrowing. "Oh forgive me, Miss Kitty, I forgot that only _certain_ women have clandestine meetings with men before marrying them." With her eyes directly on Cecily, you would have had to be a fool to miss the implication. Cecily's face grew a dark red, and Bingley looked green as he was caught under the intensity of Darcy's stare.

Oliver let out a piercing cry just as the bell rang for lunch. A collective sigh of relief went through the whole room as everyone stood and prepared for luncheon. The party went out into the hallway, but Darcy held Bingley back for a moment, his eyes stony. "What is it Darce?" he questioned nervously.

In a tone rarely heard by anyone (other than Wickham) Darcy asked, "Did you compromise your wife into marriage?"

With a sigh, Bingley replied, "It's quite a long story actually…"

_A/N: Don't you just despise Caroline? I hate her and I believe that the older she got without being married, the more venomous she would become towards anyone who was married. Thanks for all the reviews, I love you guys. I feel so confident with this story (perhaps too confident.) If you have any plot ideas or things you want me to mention/add in, don't be afraid to PM me! I love suggestions._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: How Do I Explain?

"Well then explain quickly, because we've got to get to lunch," says Darcy, his mouth set in a firm line. "You must promise not to say anything until I finish speaking," warned Bingley. Nodding mutely, Darcy agreed.

"Her father was great friends with my father before his death, so when we were in London at the end of the season last year, I became reacquainted with him. He quickly became a father figure to me, and invited Caroline and I to spend two months with his family in Norfolk. Of course I accepted, and so we went to his family estate. That is where I met his daughter, Cecily. She was witty, kind, smart, and had the voice of an angel. I was besotted with her almost immediately." Darcy rolled his eyes, thinking of how reminiscent the story was of how he fell in 'love' with Miss Jane Bennet.

"But I did not act on it, I only spoke to her at dinner time, or when playing cards- which she always bested me at. I solely interacted with her father, mother, and younger brother; I did not want to show her any attentions, I did not want to offend her father. It wasn't until the family held a ball that I spoke with her, practically every set that was allowed I danced with her. When she sang in front of the guests, I swore my heart had stopped beating. She was so much smarter than me, and so I felt I didn't deserve her, she knew five languages Darce. Five. Even Georgianna doesn't speak that many languages. After the ball, we stayed up until dawn, simply talking to one another."

"Her father was there the whole time of course- asleep on the couch, but there nonetheless. I had made my decision, I was going to ask her father for her hand in marriage the following week. So for the next week, I spent as much time around her as propriety would allow," taking in a big breath, he steeled himself for the next part of his tale. "On a Saturday evening, it started pouring down freezing rain, and none of us could find Cecily anywhere. I was so frightened that she was hurt, but when I rushed into the drawing room for the fifth time, I saw her."

"Her hair was wet and her dress was clinging to her from the soaking rain. Cecily had been out riding her horse when the rain had started. She was waiting by the fire while the servants had been sent to start the fire in her chambers and draw her a hot bath. So relieved, I blurted out about my worry. She asked why, and I stupidly asked her to marry me right then and there. Tears formed in her eyes and Cecily accepted my proposal. So caught up in her intimate appearance and my ardor, I grabbed her and kissed her fiercely."

"My arms had encircled her waist, and one of her hands had tangled in my hair. Just as she was about to push away from me, as her hand was on my chest… Caroline walked in. She shrieked and screamed so loud it would have raised the dead. Cecily's father came running and Caroline told him what she had seen. It took the rest of the night explaining to him that I had wanted to marry her. Because of Caroline's shrieking, the servants knew. We had to get married quickly, before the gossip spread. So yes Darce, I guess you could say she was compromised into marrying me."

Darcy groaned, shaking his head. "Bingley, that was incredibly foolish of you, but it wasn't as bad as I had imagined it to be. For that I'm thankful. Now that my mind is settled and I know you aren't a rake," he smiled to make sure Bingley understood he was jesting, "we can join the rest of the party for lunch." With a weak smile, Bingley followed Darcy into the dining room. Everyone greeted them joyously, perhaps a bit too joyously considering the previous tenseness.

At the right of the head at the table, Richard sat, grinning and talking to Katherine, who was listening intently. On the left was Georgianna, thankfully on Georgiana's other side was Elizabeth, so he could still talk to her if he so pleased. Bingley sat in between Katherine and Cecily, and he animately began talking about his years at university.

Sitting down, Darcy heard a snippet of Elizabeth and Georgianna's conversation, Georgianna had asked her how her healing process was going, and Elizabeth had given her a sad smile, replying with a simple, "I am healing slowly, but surely." The food was served, and Darcy dove into his plate with a gusto. The meal passed pleasantly, much to everyone's surprise. Despite Caroline putting her foot in her mouth several times with rude, overly intrusive questions or comments (all of which were directed straight at Cecily.) As the meal neared its end, Darcy's eyes drifted over to Colonel Fletcher and his wife, whom were staring at each other with adoration in their eyes, speaking softly.

For a moment, he pictured Elizabeth looking at him like that, but he had to stop himself. _She is still healing, you fool_, he told himself. When the meal finally ended, and everyone stood to go to the music room for entertainment, Caroline attached herself to Darcy's arm, leaving Richard to escort Elizabeth and Katherine. Purposely, the woman walked slowly, making it so they were several paces behind the rest of the group. Bingley looked back in semi-distress, watching them as if he were worried Caroline might try to compromise herself right in the hallway. He wouldn't put it past her though.

In the music room, Georgianna offered to play a tune (of mourning, of course,) while Cecily volunteered to sing with her and turn the pages. Sniffing in what seemed to be offense, Caroline went and sat unceremoniously by Katherine, who looked like she would rather have jumped from the roof of Pemberley. Jane and Elizabeth stood in the corner, talking in hushed voices, smiling and obviously catching up without anyone to listen. Richard was swapping military stories with Fletcher, and so it left Darcy and Bingley once again. It was better than Darcy being left with Caroline.

"Darce, I've been meaning to ask, not to be impertinent, but why did you allow your cousin's wife to invite her own family members to _your_ estate?" For a moment, Darcy looked like he didn't want to answer, but he did, "Richard and Katherine are both broken souls. Richard lost his elder brother, whom he was quite close to, and Katherine lost her younger sister, whom was her best friend. They found a happiness together- her happiness being having constant distraction and adoration, his joy came from making her happy. If allowing her family here would make them both happy, so be it. Besides, I enjoy the extra company. Pemberley has been terribly lonely as of late."

A commotion from the couch where Caroline was talking to Katherine brought the attention of the whole room onto them. Elizabeth cringed when she saw where the conversation was going, and Jane put a hand over her eyes.

Miss Bingley it seemed, couldn't stop putting her foot into her mouth. "And where is your younger sister Miss Kitty? The one who you followed around like a lost puppy…?" Katherine's face, which kept as solid as stone since Miss Bingley had sat down, seemed to darken at her question. Answering in the steeliest voice that Darcy, Richard, Jane, or Elizabeth had heard from Katherine in their time of knowing her, she replied, "First of all _Miss Caro_, I cannot fathom how, but it continuously seems to slip your mind that all of my sisters and I are married, so you will call us by our proper names. As for my younger sister, she was killed a few months after your party left Netherfield without a word. Never to return."

Everyone was silent with shock and awe (and for Bingley, embarrassment.) Nobody had stood up to Caroline in public (although Cecily had many times in private.) Cecily smiled at Katherine, and said in a very humoured voice, "Well, I do believe you've made a friend in me Mrs. Fitzwilliam." To add more insult to her previous comment, Katherine replied with a smug, "Oh please, Mrs. Bingley, do call me Katherine. Now if you all would pray excuse me, I believe I've gotten a headache from all the 'excitement.'" Katherine stood, walking out of the room with her shoulders thrown back and a defiant look on her usually bubbly face.

Richard awkwardly half-sat, half-stood. "Well, go after her then Fitz," said Fletcher with tight lips, obviously attempting to stop smiling. He rushed out of the room after her wife, Elizabeth's eyes (which weren't even on Darcy) seemed to reveal that Katherine was most likely crying her eyes out in her room, if she even made it that far. Caroline looked livid, her eyes burning, she opened her mouth, as if she were about to insult Katherine to the entire room, but when she realised that Katherine was better liked than her, she wisely kept her mouth clamped shut.

Still smirking towards Caroline, Cecily and Georgianna began to sing and play again. Darcy lost himself in the beautiful music, but soon, Caroline was speaking again, grating on everyone's nerves. He just wanted to scream 'WOULD YOU BE QUIET!?' but of course, propriety would not allow him to do that without looking like either a madman, a drunk, or a plain villain.

Another tense half hour passed, and to the relief of everyone, the Bingley clan left. Darcy went to the nursery to visit Bethanne, feeling as if he had been neglecting her for the past few weeks. The two nannies were playing with each of their charges, Bethanne was on the lap of her caretaker, Mrs. Hendricks, and Oliver looked as if he were about to crawl. With a start, Darcy recalled Elizabeth mentioning to Jane how Oliver had yet to crawl. Elizabeth needed to see this.

Leaning out into the hallway, he called out to her figure, which was quite a ways down the hall, approaching her sister's chambers, presumably to comfort her. "Mrs. Bantry, your son is about to crawl!" it was far too loud and rambunctious and immediately he felt embarrassment flood his features. When she looked up though, and began striding towards the nursery, the look of pure joy on her face made his embarrassment fade to nothing. She entered the nursery, practically pushing past him, but he felt no offense.

The boy shakily crawled forward, a giggled building in his throat. After barely moving a foot, he fell onto his face, letting out a shocked cry. Tears formed in Elizabeth's eyes as she swiftly scooped up her child, cradling him in her arms, "My strong boy, you did so well," she cooed, pressing a kiss to his nose. Promptly, his tears stopped and he threw his chubby arms around his mother's neck. The look she gave her child was complete and pure love. It was the look Darcy had seen his mother give to Georgianna, the look that he saw on the face of every mother.

Turning to Darcy, Elizabeth said, "Thank you for alerting me Mr. Darcy, if I had missed that, I wouldn't have forgiven myself. I- I wanted at least one of his parents to see that," more tears formed in her eyes. All Darcy wanted to do was wrap her into an embrace, but of course, propriety and the nannies would not have allowed that. "If you will excuse me, I believe I'll go get cleaned up and dressed for dinner." There was over two hours left until dinner, and Darcy believed she was going to mourn quietly in her chambers for an hour or so.

Oliver was left in the arms of his nanny as Elizabeth rushed from the room. Walking slightly behind her, Darcy had to stop himself from following her. She entered her chambers, and Darcy let out a breath of air, realising that he had been holding it in her presence. He stared at the door longingly for another moment before a voice from behind him made him tense. "Oh my God…" Darcy turned around, his eyes meeting that of Katherine Fitzwilliam's, who had seen everything.

-E-D-E-D-E-D-E-D-

In the Bingley carriage, which was now some ten miles from Pemberley, Caroline was railing against the Bennet sisters. It went along the lines of this, "Is Miss Jane still so perfect like you thought Charles!?" she let out a mirthless laugh, "doubtful! She has aged far worse than I would have expected, not to mention she still has no talents or conversational skills to think of." Both Cecily and Charlie looked awkward, but he kept her hand clutched between his own. It was a comfort they both needed. "Then Miss Kitty is still as silly and STUPID as I recall! Her younger sister probably was killed by someone who was sick of hearing her annoying prattle!" Cecily knew someone else who would soon be killed by someone sick of their annoying prattle.

"I still think she trapped him into marriage! What would the son of an Earl want with a dumpy little woman who has no good features at all nor talents nor dowry!" Cecily attempted to interject, but she was cut off by Caroline's rampage. "Even Miss Mary has married apparently!" she blew air out of her nose unattractively. "How is it possible that the ugliest of the siblings got married before me!?" Bingley did the worst thing to do in that situation.

He snickered.

Her eyes shot up to his. "Don't you dare laugh at me Charles. Elizabeth got married to a fairly wealthy man. How is that possible? By the way that she was so comfortable with Mr. Darcy it appears that she'll probably end up snatching him up next. She's as- as wanton as a whore!" Cecily gasped and Charles froze. Before Caroline knew what was happening, she was being screamed at in the little confines of the carriage.

"How dare you!?" was screeched from Cecily, "They are all genteel ladies!" was hollered by Charles. "The reason you aren't married Caroline is because you won't settle for any man who makes less than ten thousand a year! Do you realise that all of those men want women who aren't venomous snakes!? If they're going to marry, they need to marry women whom people in society actually enjoy the company of!" That was Cecily, because Charles wouldn't dare call his sister a snake, no matter how true it was.

"Charles! Tell your wife to stop berating me. It is your duty to control your wife!" Charles now truly laughed. "Do you think I could ever control Cecily?" he paused, shaking his head, looking even more amused at the thought, "Caroline, it is time. You are becoming a burden on Cecily and I. You contradict everything she says and I cannot have that. She is the lady of the house now, so you cannot be in control any longer. We have been speaking of this for quite some time and this proves it. You could not be civilised in the company of my dearest friend, and you insulted practically every guest he had staying with him."

"Caroline, we are releasing your dowry to you. You will no longer live with Cecily and I, you may live in town or even buy your own estate. I would suggest hiring an attendant too." She attempted to protest, looking as if she were ready to dive across the carriage and attack Cecily, who did not look shaken in the slightest. "Caroline, you've done this to yourself. We will contact all the necessary services for this process when we get home."

"Fine!" she spat, but for a moment she paused, a plan forming in her mind. "At least allow us to throw one last ball, inviting all of our friends and neighbors. For my going away." Charles agreed, thankful that his sister was coming around, but Cecily was watching her through narrowed eyes.

She was up to something.

_A/N: Bye bye Caroline! But what does she have plans for at this ball of hers? Only time will tell. Katherine witnessed the way Darcy stared at Elizabeth, what will that bring? Reviews are LOVE. Thank you all for being such wonderful readers. Remember, PM me if you have any ideas for me, I have plenty, but more is always better! _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Conversation

"Darcy, what is the meaning of your staring at my sister?" asked Katherine an an abnormally high pitched voice. "She always would say you stared to find fault, but, but that cannot simply be it, can it? You stare at her in the way that Richard stares at me, and the way that Mr. Bingley stares at his wife." She paused, biting her lip and tracing the pattern of her sleeve with her hand, it seemed she didn't know what to say. "Darcy, do you… do you love my sister?" The woman tilted her head to the side, approaching him a little more. He didn't know how to reply, but she kept talking, "The head cannot help who or what the heart falls in love with, I suppose. I just hope you don't hurt her."

Finally, Darcy found his voice, replying quickly, "I would never dream of it…"

She cut him off, "Good. Because if you hurt her, or her reputation, you would have to face me." Then she laughed, smiling and turning away. "I can't wait to discuss this with Richard…" Katherine muttered as she walked down the hall, back towards her chambers. Darcy flushed red and found himself leaning against the wall, finally getting a moment for himself. The rest of the evening passed uneventfully, other than Katherine, Richard, and Georgianna sending him conspiratorial looks at a constant rate. When he retired to his own bed, he was exhausted indeed. Darcy fell asleep without even trying, and he did not dream.

The next day, he spent alone in his personal office, dealing with matters of the estate; he refused to neglect his duties because of any tragedy or pair of fine eyes. It wasn't until dinner that he actually had any interaction with his guests. Elizabeth looked healthier than he had seen since her arrival, the bags under her eyes less than the day before, and her face looking fuller and happier. This caused Darcy's heart to soar with joy for her, but he kept himself quiet and reserved, only speaking when spoken to. He couldn't help but keep an eye on Elizabeth to make sure she was eating, and she in fact ate everything on her plate. Once dinner ended, the evening ended with little consequence, and once more, Darcy found himself ending up in the nursery the same time as Elizabeth.

"Hello Mr. Darcy, I do believe we oft have our children on our minds at the same time, as we end up here together more than I would have suspected," she said this in a cheery voice as she played with her son on the floor, his nanny sitting in the corner, talking with Bethanne's nanny. Darcy chuckled a bit, taking Bethanne from her crib and actually taking a seat on the floor next to Elizabeth, who looked startled that he lowered himself to the ground.

"Yes, I do think of my darling Beth very often, for I love her just as much as I love Georgie. Not to mention, it seems the only time she isn't fussy is the evening, which would be the best time for me to visit her. I believe during this trying time, I have not the patience to give her all the care she deserves," he admitted, smiling at his daughter as her fist curled around his finger. Elizabeth stared at him in an unnerving way, but he kept his gaze firmly locked on his child's.

In a quiet voice, Elizabeth replied, "I too often think like that, as a mother, I want to be near him all the time, but I don't have the patience he deserves, I don't have the concentration as of late. Sometimes, I believe it makes me a bad mother-" she trailed off, looking stricken that she said such a thing out loud.

"It most certainly does not, Mrs. Bantry," Darcy said in a near whisper. "You care for your son and you love him far more than many mothers do. This time has been a trial through fire for you, and you deserve rest." Elizabeth's eyes skipped back onto her son's, who was once more trying to turn over to crawl.

"Thank you for your incredible kindness Mr. Darcy," was all she could say in reply. She stood shakily, her lips pulling into a trembling smile. "You have been wonderful to me, considering it was my sister's idea to invite me to your estate." Now Darcy let out a full bodied laugh, shaking his head as he stood too, Bethanne clutched in his arms.

"It's nothing, Mrs. Bantry, I'm just being kind to my friend, I can call you a friend, right?" He added the last part as an afterthought, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. Elizabeth helped her son into his crib, before turning to Darcy.

"Of course you may call me a friend Mr. Darcy, I would be offended if it were any other way," she said, her voice taking on a slight impertinence. Darcy felt his mouth shape into an easy smile.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Bantry."

"Goodnight, Mr. Darcy."

E-D-E-D-E-D-E-D-E-D

It was surprising to say that the rest of the week passed quietly in Pemberley. Each night, Darcy and Elizabeth talked together as they played with their children, the nannies always in the room, of course. Katherine and Georgianna would talk together in the corners of rooms, sending glances Darcy's way, then Elizabeth's. Richard would tease, Fletcher and Jane would talk about plans for the future nursery and names for their future child. All in all, Darcy found himself immensely enjoying the constant company that his guests brought.

All of this relative calmness came crashing down when an invitation to a ball at the Bingley home arrived. Of course they could use the excuse of mourning to forgo the party, but Darcy didn't want to snub his best friend, nor did he want Caroline to make a personal visit to convince them to attend. The idea of her being in the same room as Katherine again was enough to make a grown man shudder. But they accepted anyways.

Elizabeth didn't seem very happy at the idea of going to a ball, but she did not protest. Katherine pulled a face, but stayed silent, simply biting her tongue and whispering into Richard's ear.

The evening of the ball was a clear one, and so they couldn't use bad roads as an excuse of not going, much to the dismay of the whole group. Once everyone was ready, they met in the parlor, everyone in either full or half mourning colors. A somber group indeed. Jane was wearing a navy blue dress, Katherine in dove gray, Georgianna in an off black, and Elizabeth in full black. She looked beautiful, with the Bantry pearls around her neck, and her hair artfully curled and styled, the bags under her eyes were almost gone, it seemed Pemberley had been good for her.

"Let us get this over with," said Georgianna of all people, who most likely only wanted to stay home and play the pianoforte all night long. Katherine nodded in agreement, and the party went outside to their two carriages, but their steps weren't as cheery as those going to a ball ought to be.

E-D-E-D-E-D-E-D

Caroline Bingley stood at the entrance of what would no longer be her home. Her dress was a bright shade of puce, bright enough that her brother had to suppress an eye roll when he saw her. In her mind, leaving was completely unfair, but she knew that because of that chit Cecily, she could not fight it. All she wanted was to make her suffer. Cecily had been a pain in Caroline's side since the moment they met. Too often had Cecily said an impertinent remark, too often had Caroline walked in unannounced to find Cecily and her brother in embarrassing embraces. Why just the week before, she walked in on them sharing a bed of all things! It had disgusted her, and she could finally understand why Cecily had such a firm hold on Charles's decisions.

With a forced smile, she greeted every party to come into the manor, all the while watching for the Darcy carriage. "Where are they…?" she whispered quietly to herself. She needn't have worried, for barely a moment later, the carriage pulled into view on the drive. Sighing at the grandeur of it, Caroline couldn't help but imagine herself as the Mrs. Darcy. That wasn't going to happen, and Caroline very well knew it, from the moment she saw Mr. Darcy with Elizabeth, she saw that disgusting love in his eyes as he stared at her. She knew what it looked like, now that she had seen Charles look so soppily at his wife. The only person who couldn't see Mr. Darcy's feelings was the lady herself!

When the party walked up to the door, she internally smirked to see Elizabeth looking so somber in all black, yet, maddeningly, her eyes still sparkled. "Welcome," cooed Caroline, putting on her most winning smile, it dropped from her face when she realized that Mr. Darcy wasn't even sparing a glance in her direction. He was simply maddening! Finally, after she was finished greeting, she drifted into the ballroom, looking for that cluster of dark hues. Jane stood alone, her husband having went to fetch her a drink. It was time to initiate her plan.

"Ah, Mrs. Fletcher, your husband asked me if you could meet him in the library," Caroline said this in the least assuming voice she could muster. Jane, in all of her serene ignorance, simply nodded, thanked her, and went on her way out of the ballroom. Then, Caroline spotted Cecily, who was laughing gaily with the insipid Kitty Fitzwilliam. "Cecily! Oh, tis a disaster, you must go to cook and talk to her about the dessert course! It seems she has ruined it!" For a second, Caroline faltered at the skeptical look on Cecily's face, but the woman sighed, smiling and bidding her friend goodbye to go to the kitchens. Kitty, though, wasn't fooled.

"What are you pulling Miss Bingley?" Caroline feigned ignorance, but still, Kitty persisted, "You have that look on your face that Lydia got before she pushed poor Mary into the pond." Laughing, Caroline shook her head.

"Oh Lady Fitzwilliam, you have such an active imagination, now, I really must go speak with Charles." Flitting away before Kitty could say anything more, Caroline immediately found her brother, speaking animatedly with Fletcher, Fitzwilliam, and Darcy. "Charles, your wife wishes to speak with you privately in the library," this sentence, she spoke with as much vitriol as she could muster, knowing he would expect it of her. Her brother nodded, before leaving his friends to go to the library. The trap was set.

Caroline followed closely behind, and the moment her brother entered the library, she slammed the door, locking it from the outside. Now, when the two would be discovered alone, a scandal would ensue, her brother _AND_ Mrs. Fletcher's marriages would be permanently strained. If she was not going to be happy, there was no way she would allow her brother to be so. Mrs. Fletcher was just a casualty in Caroline's battle for power, and revenge.

It didn't take more than fifteen minutes for people to question the whereabouts of both Jane and Bingley. Fletcher was worried for his pregnant wife, looking everywhere, and demanding servants help him in his search. Cecily looked concerned, but on a lesser scale, proclaiming that her husband probably was in the stables, looking for respite from the crowds, or he was in his chamber. "He tends to spill wine on himself at large functions, he might just be changing his attire." Caroline watched this all happen with glee, knowing that finding the two of them alone in a secluded, darkened room was just what was needed to break the strain already put on the Bingley marriage- supplied generously by Caroline.

Then, it so happened that Mr. Darcy proclaimed loudly, sounding even more worried than Fletcher, "Where is Mrs. Bantry?" Caroline could have screamed when Kitty Fitzwilliam answered in her obnoxious voice.

"She went to the library after the second set, feeling fatigued. Maybe that's where she and Jane are."

All the plans came down around Caroline's feet as that sentence was uttered. A small party of people rushed to the library, and opened it (only a few questioned how it was locked in the first place.) Sure enough, sitting primly inside on a couch were Elizabeth and Jane, laughing at a story that Charles was telling them as he leaned against the mantle. The crisis was averted.

Cecily and Charles had a good laugh, Katherine grasped Elizabeth's hand with a smirk, and Jane gave Fletcher a surreptitious embrace the moment people weren't looking at them. Ruined! Everything was ruined! Caroline couldn't ruin her brother's marriage, she couldn't marry Mr. Darcy… her heart pounded in her chest. She thought her life would be different by the time she was four and twenty!

Now all Caroline could think of was her own entrance to society. She had been eighteen, excited, and nervous. The daughter of a tradesman left for little error on her part. Caroline Bingley had to be perfect. So, she wore whatever colors were in fashion (no matter how much she loathed her appearance in them) and she gossiped with all the right women, she ignored how everyone called her 'Miss Caro' in such tones of superiority. Caroline learned to play the pianoforte without fault, she began painting, and learned two more languages, and after three years and she wasn't married, she felt more and more bitter. Then she met Mr. Darcy, with his handsome face, solemn attitude, and the same sense of entitlement that she felt. They both knew they deserved more in their lives than they had. She did not love him, but her mother had taught her that love was irrelevant in marriage.

Then he had to go and fall in love with Miss Elizabeth! After all Caroline had worked for, after years of bettering herself, putting herself through torture, refusing to eat meals to have a fine figure, and wearing _ORANGE_ of all colors! He fell in love with a woman with no fortune, but of course… she was a gentleman's daughter. The one thing Caroline could never be, and so Caroline hated the Bennet girls for it. She was jealous, she was mean, and nobody would ever look at her the way her brother, Fletcher, Darcy, or Fitzwilliam looked at their wives.

Now, as she stood in the middle of the ballroom, blood rushed to her face, and her breathing became shallow as she realized she would never marry. Caroline Bingley did not want to die as a spinster. But it seemed so inevitable. She fainted right on the spot.

Caroline missed the rest of her own farewell party, but she did not care, because she had a lot of thinking to do about her future, and about her color choices, because she was _ever_ so done with puce and orange.

**_A/N:_**

**_This took me a very long time. School has been stressful, but that isn't an excuse. So time has elapsed for quite a while, and soon Elizabeth will go back to Hertfordshire, before going to her estate for the winter. Anyone like this Caroline? Feel pity for her? I want a bit of redemption for her, if that's even possible. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Farewell**

With a heavy heart, Darcy realized that Elizabeth would be leaving for Hertfordshire in less than a fortnight. She would stay there for three weeks, until returning home to Hampshire to celebrate Michaelmas with her sisters-in-law. He most likely wouldn't see her until early February, which was over five months away. Darcy wasn't sure he could handle being separated from her for so long. This season would mostly be focused on finding a suitor for Georgianna, as his aunt expected it. At least he would be actually permitted into society by the time the season would start. Maybe Elizabeth could help guide Georgianna, if he asked. "Mr. Darcy, would you like to join Elizabeth and my husband and I for a walk?" questioned Jane politely with a smile.

Nodding, Darcy replied, "I would be honored," he took Elizabeth's arm as they went out into the glorious and uncharacteristic sunshine for that part of the country. She looked melancholy, and said in a quiet voice, "I will be truly sad to leave such a beautiful place." Darcy looked at her in surprise, he had thought she was wanting to go home as soon as possible. This wasn't expected.

"And Georgianna and I will be sad to see you leave us," he replied, pretending to be interested in a particularly bright bush of flowers.

"I find that the country has little society though," she added, her voice turning to teasing. Catching onto her game, Darcy retorted in a slightly higher pitched tone.

"I must disagree, we dine with four and twenty families."

Elizabeth snorted in an unlady-like fashion, shaking her head. "This is quite late, but I do apologize for how ridiculous my mother was when you were in Hertfordshire. It probably did little to help your opinion on me."

"Mrs. Bantry, nothing could have helped my opinion on you, as I had already held you in the highest esteem by that time," the words were a bit strained as he said them, but by the confused, but dazzling smile she replied with, he was glad he said it.

A childish giggle erupted from the other side of the hedge, and Darcy and Elizabeth went around to find both nannies playing with their charges. Oliver's eyes brightened as they landed on the two walking together. Elizabeth smiled, kneeling by her son and kissing him softly on the forehead. "My strong little boy, are you enjoying the weather?" He nodded, his face as sunny as the sky above his head.

Darcy joined them on the blanket, sitting down and having his own child set in his arms. The nannies both smiled indulgently at one another. They had became great friends after spending so much time together, and if they said so themselves, they wanted their bosses together more than anyone. Oliver was making sounds that continuously bordered on words, he had said 'mama' a few times when he was around his mother, but other than that, he mostly babbled. His second word caused both Darcy and Elizabeth to freeze, the smiles dropping from their faces.

Oliver put a chubby fist on Darcy's arm, and said in all seriousness, "Papa!" Elizabeth paled so dramatically that Darcy thought she would faint, quickly she admonished the boy.

"No, no Oliver! That is Mr. Darcy, one of my friends, your papa isn't here with us darling." Tears gathered in Elizabeth's eyes as she held her son close to him. "I apologize Mr. Darcy," she turned to address Oliver's nanny. "Emma, please help me bring Oliver to the nursery."

With that, Elizabeth rushed away, leaving Darcy still frozen in place. Things between them would surely become awkward again. Simply wonderful.

For the rest of her stay at Pemberley, Elizabeth avoided Darcy like he was infected with leprosy. This caused Darcy to be quite rude, withdrawn, and sullen towards his other guests, all of whom bore it with relative ease. He couldn't help it- his temper was getting the best of him! Finally, the evening before her departure, the two finally were forced to speak. It had all happened so fast. Everyone begged excuses from the room so quickly that neither had realised that they were being left alone together. "Mrs. Bantry…" he implored, now in the silence of the room. A footman stood in the corner, so they weren't completely alone, (Katherine had made sure that there was no chance of scandal. Her threat had been very real.)

"Mr. Darcy," she interrupted, speaking her piece. "I'm so sorry I've been incredibly rude for the past several days. It was never my intention, but you know, I love my son dearly, and it's unhealthy of him to think that you're his father, and I'm embarrassed because of it."

"Mrs. Bantry, you have no reason to be embarrassed, your son is very young and very confused. I have been around him very often since you both came here, and I'm just saddened that you are leaving tomorrow morn'. I wish to say farewell, and ask if you would be so kind as to help me when the London season starts." Taking a deep breath, Darcy barreled on.

"Georgianna needs a guide, someone who can help her, while she has Katherine, and Cecily, I believe you would also be a beneficial guide. You are smart, witty, and most importantly, kind. She'll need that when going into her first full season in quite some time. She also has taken quite the liking to you, and I daresay she thinks of you as one of her closest friends."

For a moment, Elizabeth was silent, but then with a small smile, she answered his query. "Yes, I will help Georgianna, I planned on spending the season in town, seeing as all of my sisters will be in town for at least a month. It would be my pleasure to help her navigate the treacherous waters of the ton."

With that, Elizabeth bid him a goodnight and went off to her chambers. He did not see her in the nursery that evening, and when he saw her the next morning, she was getting into the carriage. The overcast sky matched Darcy's mood quite well. "Goodbye, Mrs. Bantry," he said, fighting to keep his voice from showing any possible emotion.

"Goodbye, my friend."

E-D-E-D-E-D-E-D-E-D

Only a month after the party left Pemberley, the Fitzwilliam's went to Matlock. It left Darcy with only his daughter and sister for company. It wasn't bad company, but he sorely missed Elizabeth. Charles and his wife visited often, both appearing much happier now that Caroline was officially living in town all year round. Cecily announced that they were expecting, and Georgianna was effusive in her delight. Darcy couldn't help but feel like the child had been waiting for Caroline to leave before it would dare exist. He could tell that it would be a wise one.

Often he wrote Fletcher, who had became a good friend, and his sister was constantly writing all the Bennet sisters, except for Mary, who she had yet to meet. Bethanne grew quickly through the fall and winter months. The highlight of the cold winter was when they enjoyed a large family Christmas Eve at the Matlock estate. For the first time since Jonathan's death, everyone was joyous. Richard still often teased him about his secret love for Elizabeth, and Georgianna dreamily would talk about how she would love having Elizabeth for a sister. Katherine simply kept up that satisfied smirk that Darcy now immediately thought of when she was in mind.

On Christmas day, he gave everyone opulent gifts, even going as far to send packages for Elizabeth, Oliver, and the Fletchers. He received many gifts that he would keep and enjoy for the rest of his life, one of his favorite things being a watercolor painting of Bethanne's likeness that was small enough for travel, courtesy of Katherine. The New Year came and went, and the next thing Darcy knew, it was early January, and plans of going to town were flying through everyone's minds. Georgianna was excited, but none could be happier than Darcy, who was almost bursting at the idea of seeing his Elizabeth again. Both would be just out of the period of mourning. If she so pleased, he could show his affections to her without judgement from the peerage.

Everything now rested in the hands of Elizabeth.

E-D-E-D-E-D-E-D

Elizabeth Bantry had spent a peaceful winter with her sisters-in-law. Olivia, who had been Duncan's older sister, was very kind indeed, sharing wisdom about raising children (she already had two of her own), and his younger sister, Alice, was a joyous lady, who was being courted by a respectable doctor. (Olivia had been aghast initially, but after all, Duncan had always advocated marrying for love, so she forgave her sister and welcomed the doctor with open arms.) Both of them looked very like their brother, and they doted on their nephew in ways that only aunts knew how to.

Now, Elizabeth was quite ready to travel to town. By the time the season would start, Alice would be newly married and living in a modest London home, and Olivia would be in her and her husband's townhouse. Mary and her husband would be staying with Jane, and Katherine would be in the Matlock townhouse. Everyone she loved would be only a carriage ride away. Even the Darcy family would be in London, and Elizabeth would have more time with her new friends.

If she thought of it extensively, she would find it strange that she became friends with Darcy, especially after how much she had initially disliked him when they met so long ago.

She travelled in her carriage, not caring that it was frowned upon to allow Emma, the nanny to ride with her, she wanted to be near her son, but didn't want to be alone. Since hiring her, Emma had been invaluable to her, and if she ever was blessed with another child, she planned on hiring Emma again, if she would be able to. "I can't wait to be in town," said Elizabeth with a sigh, "I do love the country, but I would never miss an opportunity for the museums, theatres, or seeing my friends."

"Yes ma'am, everything you said tis' very true," replied Emma with an incline of her head. "I'm sure you shall be very happy to see the Darcy family again, if I daresay so. You seemed to be quite fond of them when we visited their lovely estate." Emma was overjoyed when her Mistress smiled and tilted her head in memory of the lovely estate. Maybe there was hope for Mrs. Bantry and Mr. Darcy after all!

E-D-E-D-E-D-E-D

Darcy stood in his freshly aired out chambers of his home in town. Georgianna had been talking of visiting her friends as soon as possible, and Darcy was not opposed to that idea. Although, visiting Jane and Fletcher would be a bit unnecessary and most likely taxing on them, seeing as Jane was now in the final two months of her confinement.

"Maybe we could invite them to our home instead!" Georgianna chirped the moment he was in her sights. "Ooh, what about a dinner? A sort of 'welcome to town' thing? It could be celebrating the beginning of the season!" Seeing his sister so joyful, Darcy couldn't help but allow her to plan a dinner to fall on the first Friday of February. She invited every Bennet sister, excited to meet Mary, and she invited the Bingley clan. This included the Hursts, Charles and Cecily, and (to Darcy's immense surprise and displeasure) Caroline.

"It's strange how one family can have so many lovely daughters," commented Georgianna, referring to the Bennet clan, two nights before the dinner was scheduled. Darcy looked at his sibling with an expression of disbelief.

"You did not know them when I did, three of the five were the silliest human beings I had ever met. Only Mrs. Fletcher, and Mrs. Bantry were sensible from the moment I met them." With a slightly teasing smile, Georgianna joked a bit.

"Well, obviously you thought Mrs. Bantry was sensible."

"Georgie…" he started in a serious voice. She ignored him, giggling and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I can tell, you can't wait until they arrive for dinner. All day you've been quite taciturn to all of our callers. Many of the hopeful debutants and their matchmaking mama's were quite disappointed by how you didn't fall in love at first glance."

"Georgie!" he said, this time a bit scandalized. He would have to have a talk with both Katherine and Cecily, who were making her tease more than even Elizabeth seemed to do! "Many of those girls consider you their closest friends!"

Rolling her eyes, his sister replied with a very truthful statement. "They're only pretending to be my friends, many of them wanting the advantages of my friendship, or wanting to get close enough to you to convince you that they'd be the next Mrs. Darcy. Which of course, none of them will succeed at."

Darcy sighed, trying to keep himself from laughing. He was sure the moment she was back in society, she would become the quiet, timid girl that everyone was used to, but even if it was strange, he quite enjoyed this version of his sister. "Yes, my sister, you are right. None of them even have a chance."

Finally, after much anticipation and planning, it was Friday, and Darcy couldn't help but anxiously pace in front of the door, watching to see if Elizabeth would be the first to arrive. Sadly, as fate would have it, the first to arrive were the Hursts. Louisa looked quite different than he remembered, her face wasn't holding a pompous expression as was her want, and her clothing was more practical than fashionable. Motherhood must have done her good.

Her husband more or less looked the same, except he seemed to lack the giant paunch that Darcy so fondly remembered. He must have stopped drinking, or eating as much. His mustache was just as domineering, but his mouth rested in a more genial smile. Having an heir probably allowed for him to relax more, no worries about who to leave the estate to. Following closely behind them, was Caroline.

To Darcy's immense surprise, Caroline was wearing an emerald green dress that perfectly complimented her hair, which didn't have a ridiculous headdress on it for once, and instead of the dress bordering on wanton, it was slightly conservative (but still made out of the finest materials available.) The thing that caught his eye most of all though, was the fact that on her left hand, there was a diamond engagement ring. Who in their right mind would marry Caroline!?

Then a man followed her in, smiling at her gaily. What had happened since she left in September?

_**A/N:**_

_**I know I said I hated Caroline, and I really do… but I don't want to be that author who decides the character they hate will be treated like junk. (Like how in the Harry Potter fandom, a Harmony shipper usually turns Ron into a bad person who never ends up happy.) She IS a bad person, but that doesn't mean she can't change. Caroline wanted a husband, and I think any person could change if they fell in love. (And I do believe that it is possible for Caroline to love. It was evident that she loved her sister, and in her twisted way, she really cared for Bingley.) So be prepared for a little DarcyxElizabeth action, and a little more Caroline-redemption action. Before anyone says anything, NO, Caroline will never become friends with any of the Bennet girls.**_


End file.
